


The Road to Masayaf

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a confession, F/M, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Altair is tasked with transporting a Templar hostage from Damascus to MasayafBased on a confession submitted to Dirty Assassins Creed Secrets





	The Road to Masayaf

Standing outside the gates of Damascus with your hands bound, you were contemplating your fate. Having been caught breaking into the Assassin’s Bureau, you considered yourself somewhat fortunate to have not been killed on the spot. The only thing keeping you alive at that point was the fact that they had discovered you were a Templar spy and hoped you would be useful to them.

The two Assassins keeping guard over you seemed to be waiting for something. You had hoped they would be distracted long enough to slip away, but that hadn’t happened.

If I’m lucky they will get it all over with soon. They will be lucky to get anything out of me.

“Altair!” one of them said as another Assassin in white robes rode up on a large black horse. As he rode up, you looked up to get the measure of him. His face mostly obscured by his hood, you could see a thin scar that crossed his mouth. His robes seemed to be more fitted to him as he appeared stronger than those keeping hold of you. Despite who he was, you couldn’t help but admit he was handsome.

“So this is the one.” He said in a low voice.

“She is. You know what to do from here brother.” One of your captors said.

Remaining on the horse, Altair reached down and with the help of the other two, placed you on the saddle in front of him. Pulling you towards him, and wrapping his right arm firmly around your waist, he said farewell to the other two and with that, the two of you set off. As you left, Altair brought his lips to your ear and warned “Try anything and you will not make it to Masayaf” Despite the warning, you couldn’t help but shiver at the feel of his breath on your skin and you had to remind yourself to not be distracted.

Riding through the countryside, Altair remained silent, yet vigilant. Not just for you, but for any others who might stand in the way of completing his task, his arm remaining firmly around you.

With nothing to do but observe your surroundings, you also kept a lookout for any of your Templar brethren. Knowing the Order knew what the Assassins looked like, surely one would come to your aide when spotted, but so far there were none.

Looking down, you observed Altair’s arms. His left one, holding the reins, was incased with what was known as the Hidden Blade. Looking it over, you saw it was well made and well maintained. You also noted that one of his fingers was missing, which confirmed for you the old story that the Assassins would remove a finger when initiated, to make room for the blade itself.

With your whole body stiff from the uncomfortable ride, you tried to stretch yourself as much as you could without alerting Altair, but it wasn’t much help. Altair hadn’t loosened his hold any and was as alert as ever. Knowing Masayaf was still a good distance away, no sign of any Templars, plus Altair’s silence had made the ride a miserable one.

Worn from it all, you gave up and leaned back against Altair, thinking that there was nothing else for it and perhaps he would see you like this and stop. He did not. Doing nothing more than glance down at you briefly, the ride continued.

With your head resting on his shoulder and feeling his warmth, you unexpectedly found yourself relaxed. Leaning back had caused Altair to loosen his hold on your somewhat and even he took a moment to flex his hand and after doing so, let it rest on your hip. The feel of his hand against you if for a moment made you forget you were a prisoner of the Assassin Brotherhood and closing your eyes for a moment, you wondered how that hand would feel on the other parts of you.

Altair for his part was both confused and suspicious. The logical part of him said that you were simply tired from the ride. The Assassin part of him wondered if you were laying a trap for him. Knowing he had several other weapons at his disposal should you choose to ignore his warning, Altair tried to his thoughts on getting to Masayaf faster so that he might be done with you.

The longer you laid against him, the harder it was for him to focus. Repeatedly reminding himself of who and what you were, it didn’t stop Altair from thinking to himself that you were rather beautiful. Assassin or not, Altair was still very much human.

Your eyes still closed and still very much relaxed, your mind remained focused on Altair’s hand, still placed on your hip. With his earlier warning still in the back of your mind, you considered moving his hand. Of course there was the matter of Altair having his hidden blade close by and who was to say what he would really do should you move his hand.

If for a brief moment Altair stretched himself, causing his hand to move from your hip and across your belly. Before you could stop yourself, you took Altair’s hand and guided it between your legs, letting him feel the heat he had stirred up in you.

With that, Altair looped the reins over his left arm and brought up his right arm to your tunic. Pulling the laces loose, he slid his hand inside, searching through the fabric and quickly finding your breasts, began massaging them and gently pulling your nipples with his fingers.

Enjoying the sound of your whimpering, Altair continued this for a bit, before reaching down further and finding your center, slid two fingers inside, making you gasp as he did so. His fingers, so skilled with knives and other weapons, proved to be just as skilled if not more so when it came to pleasure.

So that’s not the only thing the Assassins are skilled in.

Still leaning back against him, your loud moans filled Altair with delight. Closing your eyes and riding each wave of pleasure, if it hadn’t been for the fact that your hands were still restrained, you would have reached behind and returned the favor. In fact, you all but forgot you were a hostage of the Assassins.

As the two of you neared the Stone Archways, Altair knew that Masayaf was not far off. Knowing that things would have to be finished before reaching the city, he looked around for a hiding spot for the two of you. Locating one, he directed his horse off the road and coming upon it, stopped. Pulling out of you for just a moment, you opened your eyes and felt Altair get off the horse and hobble him to a tree.

Lifting you off the horse, Altair carried you to a spot with enough brush to hide you. Gently laying you down, he unlaced his trousers and reaching inside he pulled his manhood out for you to see. Taking your hands in his, he loosened the rope around your wrists and set it close by. Rubbing your sore wrists a moment, you then reached out for Altair and pulled him on top of you. Guiding him between your legs, you slid him inside you.

Altair wasted no time finding a pleasurable rhythm and soon your moans became so loud, he was forced to muffle them with his hand. Already being so worked up before he entered you, it wasn’t long before he felt you start to come. Wrapping your legs around him, Altair quicken his pace, which also severed to speed up his own pleasure and soon enough, he had to muffle his own moans of pleasure, lets a passing traveler overhear the two of you.

Still holding tight to each other, the both of you forgot who you were supposed to be and all that you cared about was the fact that the both of you were lost in each other. Letting go of that last bit of restraint, the two of you climaxed together, with Altair collapsing on top of you.

Rolling over to the side, Altair had the presence of mind to take a hold of your wrists, lest you use this moment to escape. Grabbing the rope, knowing you were almost to Masayaf, he bound your hands again, but not as tightly as before. After fixing his clothes, he helped you to your feet and after making sure everything was clear, put you back on the horse. Untying the horse, Altair climbed up behind you and holding you as he did before, continued the rest of the way to Masayaf


End file.
